


Share a coke with

by Averrrrr



Category: One Direction
Genre: Coca-Cola, Crushes, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pining, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averrrrr/pseuds/Averrrrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the Coca cola commercial</p><p>Harry works at a mini mart and Louis shows up almost everyday to buy a coke</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share a coke with

Right as the school year was coming to an end, Harry applied for a job at the local mini-mart.

He recieved a call one month ago saying he got the job, as long as he could start working right away.

Harry didn't know what he was getting into when he said yes.

Ever since that call, Harry has been working the closing shift, which is 4-12.

Harry assumes the boss must really trust him for allowing him to work the night shift. Or maybe he he couldn't find anyone else to do it.

Yeah, that's probably wh- *ding ding*

Harry is brought out of his thoughts when he hears the bell signaling that someone has just come in.

Oh, Harry thinks, he's pretty.

It's a boy. A pretty boy. With creamy caramel colored hair, and a nice bright smile. His lightly tan skin is flushed probably from the summer heat.

Harry gives the pretty boy a smile back. The same smile that Gemma says looks goofy and stupid. It only happens when he sees pretty boys. Which isn't very often.

The boy turns away and he walks to the back of the store to the freezers.

Harry hopes that the pretty boy isn't trying too buy beer with a fake ID. Because Harry will most likely let him get away with it by pretending not to notice because he's so pretty.

Harry slightly sighs with relief when he sees the boy come back with two cokes.

Those have been a popular but at the mini-mart lately. People come in and search for their names on a bottle. If they don't find one they just grab one that doesn't have a name but says 'Share a coke with a Legend' or 'Share a coke with a best friend'.

The cokes the pretty boy brought say 'Share a coke with Louis' and 'Share a coke with Niall'.

Harry notices that Pretty boy is wearing a red bracelet with the name 'Louis' printed on it.

It's a very pretty name for a very pretty boy.

Harry slightly frowns at that. Maybe Niall is pretty boys boyfriend. Or maybe he's his friend.

As pretty boy gets to the counter, Harry's frown disappears and is replaced with the same goofy grin.

He has very very pretty eyes. Blue eyes that shine like the ocean on a sunny day. He's so so so-

"Hi." Pretty boy greets with a smile. And his voice is so soft and sweet like his smile.

"Hey." Harry greets back with a slightly shaky voice, "Is this it for you today?"

Pretty boy nods.

"That'll be €2.34."

He smiles brightly at Harry, "Bye."

Harry smiles back. Pretty boy gives him a little wave before he's out the doors.

Harry is left with a giant grin on his face. Pretty boy waved at him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Next time Pretty boy comes in he's joined by a loud laughing blonde/brown haired boy.

He smiles at Harry and gives him another little wave.

"Lou! Do you think they have Zayn's and Liam's names?" His friend asks, pulling him to the back.

Harry assumes that the that his friend is most likely Niall.

The two lads come back with four cokes.

They found the names.

Pretty boy smiles at Harry as Harry scans the cokes.

Harry smiles back, "That'll be €4.68."

After they pay, Pretty boy grins at Harry, "I'll see you around, Harry."

Harry feels his heart pound harder, Pretty boy knows his name! Granted he has a name tag on but still! Pretty boy knows his name!

"B-Bye. Have a nice day."

"Oh, we will!" His friend laughs and then the two boys leave laughing and talking. He has such a beautiful laugh. Louis turns around and he gives Harry a small smile before leaving.

Harry sighs happily. Maybe this job isn't so bad.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It's hot. Really really hot. Harry is tired. Really really tired. He's sitting down on a stool his boss uses to stand on when he's fixing a light or stacking boxes up on higher shelves. He has his head in his arms as he tries to rest a little.

His silent peaceful rest ends when there's loud laughs and talking. Harry looks up.

It's Pretty boy with three friends. The same blonde from a few days ago along with a dark haired boy wearing sunglasses and a brown haired boy with a buzz cut.

"Think they have Sophia's name?!" Buzzcut boy asks as they walk to the back.

Louis smiles at Harry and Harry instantly feels awake, "Hey." Pretty greets softly but the sunglasses boy is pulling him to the back asking him to help him find Perries name.

Harry runs a hand through his hair to make himself a bit presentable when Pretty boy comes to pay.

"And then Zayn fell onto his ass! You should've seen it Louis! He was so pissed off!" Buzzcut boy laughs. Louis isn't paying much attention to him because he's busy looking and grinning at Harry.

"Shut it, Liam!" Sunglasses huffs. So, sunglasses is Zayn and buzzcut is Liam.

"Lou, you really should've seen him! His entire face was red because Perrie was watching!" The blonde laughs.

Louis looks at Zayn and laughs, "That's what you get for trying to impress a girl!"

They come up to the counter still laughing at poor sunglasses and his efforts to impress a girl by trying to do a flip on his skateboard.

Harry bites his lip to stifle his laugh.

Louis smiles at him, "He's an idiot, right?"

Harry can't hold his laughter back any longer. Pretty boy is still smiling at him.

Harry composes himself, "Sorry."

"It's fine, mate! That's what my Zaynie gets for being an idiot!" The blonde teases and sunglasses is still a bright red.

Harry starts to scan the drinks, "That'll be €9.35."

This time Pretty boy is about to leave, instead of just turning around and smiling, he sends Harry a cheeky wink.

Harry will never admit he did a happy dance once they were out the door.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

This time it's four girls who join the other four lads. They're laughing and shouting at each other because they're all trying to tell their side of a story.

"Hi, Harry." Louis greets sweetly before following his friends to the back.

Harry isn't going to lie. He's definitely started dressing nicer for work and actually doing his hair. He wants too look nice and smell nice for pretty boy! That's not weird, right?

When they all come to the counter, Louis apologizes, "I'm sorry about them. They can get loud." Harry barely hears him over the laughing.

"'S fine." Harry assures him with a smile.

"It'll be €14.03." Harry tells them and they all pitch in.

Louis waits for all his friends to leave before he does.

"Bye, Harry." Louis giggles, "By the way, I liked your little dance last time." Louis winks and goes before Harry can reply.

Harry burns a bright red but he can't seem to stop smiling despite his embarrassment.

Pretty boy might've just been teasing but still he said he liked his dance!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Louis continues to come in with more and more of his friends.

Harry begins to feel a bit lonely when he sees all of them laughing and joking around.

Also, despite there being so many of them, they all seem close.

So, when they leave and the store returns to it's quiet atmosphere, Harry feels a bit sad. But Harry's still smiling because pretty boy always waits for his friends to leave so he can say something to him.

One time, Louis told him he looked nice and when he was out the door Harry did his happy dance again and he was burning red when he realized Louis was watching him and laughing. He had waved at Harry though the window before going to catch up with his friends.

So, yes, Harry has a massive crush on Louis. But Harry's not going to do anything about it because he thinks Louis is much too pretty for him and could probably do a thousand times better.

So, Harry will just stick to his crushing and wait for summer to be over that way he can get over Louis because he won't be seeing him every few days or at all until maybe next summer.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry feels lonely as ever.

Louis and all his friends came in and nearly took all the drinks possible.

They were all talking about a party that a boy named Nick was throwing.

Which led Harry to the lonely feeling because he's spending his summer in a mini-mart when he could be out having fun. If he had friends.

Harry sighs and he finishes wiping off the counter.

After he's done cleaning up the store, he flips off the lights and turns the 'open' sign around to the 'closed' side.

Once he's outside, he locks up the doors. He let's out another sad sigh.

Then, there's a light tap on his shoulder.

Harry turns around and is met by those familiar beautiful blue eyes.

"Hi." Louis greets, his hands behind his back.

Harry smiles and breathes out a soft 'Hey'.

They stand there smiling at each other and unconsciously leaning forward.

Louis leans in even closer and closes the gap between them by pressing his lips against Harry's.

Louis' lips are so soft and Harry really can't believe he's kissing him.

Louis parts away and smiles at Harry. His hands are still behind his back. Then, he brings his hands forward to show Harry he's holding a coke.

Harry chuckles and kisses Louis again when he sees that the bottle says 'Share a coke with Harry'.


End file.
